


need a little help?

by Fangirlgoddess124



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, character tags will be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlgoddess124/pseuds/Fangirlgoddess124
Summary: this is the story of if Rin went to totsuki and her journey to be a to chefside not: i will ask for ideas some times so be aware
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

9 years ago on a snowy mountain top the twin spawns of satan were born. One girl named Rin and one boy named Yukio. the girl had her power sealed in a sword. The boy had no powers.

The children were taken in by an exorcist and lived in a church. It was a hard life for them growing up. Yukio could see demons but was too small to do anything. So he started to study exorcism with his dad. Rin had a hard time controlling her strength and so led her to get picked on and called demon child all the time. So her father put that anger to use and signed her up for kendo lesions with an old friend. She also started to cook but not just for her it was for everyone in the church.

Which brings us to today one of the clergy men tell Rin about a cooking contest in a nearby park for kids the prize is free cooking lesions from a professional chef. Who was the judge for the contest as a favor for his hometown.

Rin was ecstatic and spent the next three hour working on what to make with her brother, her official taste tester (food guinea pig).

“I’m so excited. I wonder how many people will be there? Will I have to dress nice? What if kids from school are there? What if they say things to the judged and I'm disqualified for my anger? Oh no I can't do this anymore.” at this point Rin is freaking out and hyperventilating and I tern was freaking out her brother.

“Rin calm down you're a great cook and in the end that's all that matters here no one cares about your out bursts” Yukio grabs his sisters’ hand and holds it until she calms down.

At this point their dad had entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. Which appears to be Rin cooking a 5 course meal.” so kids how's it going?” Fujimoto was a real laid back guy and so was his style of parenting.

“ there is a cooking contest in the park.” Rin replies while getting her hand out of her brother's grip.” And whoever wins gets free lesions from some guy who went to a fancy cooking school!”

“ I see. So that's what all this food was about. Trying to decide what to enter for the contest?” Rin nods her little head and smiles. “ Well why don’t we sit down and eat so you can choose.” 

They called in the other priest and ate dinner together. In the end Rin chose a roast beef stew for her entry and was pretty happy about it.so she and Yukio went to bed.” she's growing so fast I can hardly keep up” Fujimoto says to the starry sky while thinking about what's to come. And there is a lot to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later 

It was finally time for the competition and Rin was ecstatic. Everyone from the church was coming to wish her good luck. It was an early March morning so the clergymen were all wearing scarves. Rin and Yukio however only had thin jackets over the old clothes they got from donations. Rin had light blue high tops, a long gray skirt with black leggings and a green T-shirt with a cat on it all with her white (at one point) jacket. Yukio on the other hand has on an orange and green T-shirt blue jeans and a dark brown jacket. 

Yukio looks over at Rin to see her vibrant with excitement like nothing in the world could bring her down. They walk for some minutes surveying the other contestants when he sees him shiratori. the kid that's always picking on Rin. Yukio grabbed his sister's hand and took her to set up far away. This is supposed to be a great day for her and seeing her bully would ruin everything. They find an empty table to set their stuff down at, which took about 20 minutes because Rin wanted everything just right. At this point the judging was about to start.

" The judge is from a fancy school for high end cooking. what do you think he's like?" Rin said with a smile on her face.

" I don't know. But I hope their nice. I also hope you win." Yukio said to Rin while Fujimoto goes up behind them.

" Course she will. My little Rinny bear has put her heart and soul into this beef stew. And I have no doubt that she will blast all those other kids out of the water." The priest said to his daughter but all he got from her in return was a look of annoyance.

" Please never call me that in public ever again." Said Rin with a deadpan face. Yukio is equally as embarrassed by what his dad said. By now the judging was starting and a man in a nice blue suit was walking down and eating the food that the kids made.

"He's coming!" Rin said and made frantic hand movements. "Go go shoo go." Everyone was a little surprised at this but left to watch from afar. The judge is one table away now and Rin is trying to catch her breath.

"So it's roast beef stew. That's creative for such a young girl" said the judge and on closer expectations he had a name tag that said Riku Sato. He was a well groomed man with dark green eyes, short light brown hair and a mole below his right eye. Rin blushes and smiles while Sato proceeds to eat the stew. "This is good. " he says and puts down his spoon. He moves on but there is only one more kid to judge. Yukio goes back to his sister and Pat's her on the back.

"Don't worry you got this." Said Yukio as he smiled. Rin looks back at the judge who is now walking towards a table with a microphone on it. He proceeds to tap the microphone, and starts to speak.

"Have tasted all the dishes and have decided a winner. Ps the boy in a suit shiratori you're disqualified yeah I can tell you didn't make that yourself." And with that said the kid proceeds to fill the table and yell profanities. Which made everyone uncomfortable all around." Okay. So the winner is the little girl with the beef stew okumura Rin. I'll discuss the prize with you more in depth with your parents." Rin is jumping up and down and squealing

"Yes yes yes!" Rin exclaimed. She looked at Yukio and then at her dad. Fujimoto took her hand and they walked over to the announcement table. Well Fujimoto did Rin bounced over to it. When they finally reached it they looked at Sato with smiles.

"So you're this girl's guardian I assume" Fujimoto keeps smiling and nods. "Well as she is the winner she gets the prize. Free advance cooking lessons from me." Sato said as he pulled out a paper with an address and dates on it. “ Please tell me what dates you are available.” he said with a bored expression that said I'd rather be home in bed. Fujimoto then circled Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays which left time for my kendo lessons on Wednesday and a free weekend for chores and homework. Fujimoto smiled and hugged his daughter tight excited for the future.


End file.
